Oblivious
by SkyeWhite
Summary: Late Christmas AU where they go shopping for Christmas gifts on Christmas eve. Yes, it's late. They know. Yuu x Shinoa. Yuunoa. Multi-chapter. Now complete. Have fun. (Dedicated to Hinoirilwin for encouraging me to write more yuunoa)
1. Oblivious

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ONS or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Shinoa Hiiragi was always on time. Always. One minute of being late was enough to put Yuuichiro Hyakuya on edge. Specially when he was forced to wait for her inside the mall that was literally spilling with people.

10 more minutes passed and said raven haired boy couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering. "What if she got into an accident? Or maybe someone stole her purse? Or maybe she got arrested for speeding? Or-"

"Or had to drive all around the mall to find some parking space?" Yuu all but jumped in surprise when Shinoa suddenly appeared right in front of him. He didn't even know he was thinking out loud. "Worried, are we? Could it be that you can't stomach the thought of losing me? Specially on Christmas eve?" Shinoa smiles at him teasingly.

"Shut up," was all Yuu could muster when he saw the purple haired girl. He didn't get it. Why was his heart always pounding when he saw her smile. Heard her laugh. Felt her nearby. Specially when he got teased. He didn't know what he felt. Was it love? What the fuck is love anyway? To him, it was just son damn complicated.

At any rate, if it was love, the chances of Shinoa loving him back were zero to none in his opinion. Why? Because he knew that she could always do better. Better than him anyway. They're best friends for fuck's sake. How cliche would it be if they became more than that and ruined everything they already had?

"What's this? Are you blushing, Yuu-san? It's not that cold, is it? You can borrow my scarf if you want." Shinoa was about to untie her scarf when Yuu suddenly took her by the hand and pulled her towards the stores.

"I'm fine. Let's just go buy the damn gifts."

"O-okay." Warm. Yuu's hand was always so warm. Shinoa felt her cheeks heat up when she realized how sweet they must've looked to other people. "Yuu-san, do you already have a list for the people you're going to be buying presents for?"

"Yep! In my head. Piece of cake!" He smiled at her.

"Of course it's in your head. You're too lazy to go make a real one. If you forget someone, it's your funeral." Yuu turned around and stuck his tongue out to counter her smug smile. How childish they must have looked.

The first store Yuu brought them to made Shinoa laugh quite nervously. She didn't think Yuu could be that oblivious. "Here? Really?" Shinoa shook her head in disbelief as Yuu just answered with an "Uhuh."

They were in an underwear store for men and women. Let's rephrase that. Yuu was dragging Shinoa around the men's section of the store and the girl couldn't, for the life of her, stop blushing when she imagined Yuu in one of the only shirts on display. She mentally smacked herself for it.

They stopped in one aisle and Yuu let go of her hand to check some sizes. She missed the warmth already. "Who, might I ask, are you buying underwear for? And a little heads up next time would be nice." She leaned on one of the racks, trying to filter her thoughts away from all the undergarments.

"Guren, Shinya-san, G-senpai, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Narumi, Mika, and myself I guess. I though it would be funny once we all opened the gifts tomorrow morning." He gives her a toothy smile and she tries hard to mask her melting heart with an eye roll.

"You're just too lazy to pick out gifts for them individually. I don't suppose all of the girls will be getting lingeries?"

"Shinoa!" Yuu hissed a bit too loudly as his face turned into a crimson color. Shinoa laughed at his innocence.

"What, don't tell me your thoughts are too pure for some lingerie? Have you ever even seen one?" She continued teasing.

"What, no! Why would I. Idiot. Stop embarrassing us in public." He pinched her cheek to make a point.

"Ow! Hey! That hurts!" She protests and yet makes no move to pry his fingers away when he rubs her cheek with his palm to calm the pain.

"I'm gonna go try this on. Stay here, alright? Don't go running off to somewhere I can't reach you."

As she watches him go, Shinoa can't help but think how oblivious he is. Did he even know how much it affected her when he touched her? How sweet those last words were?

"Shinoa! Come see if this color suits me."

Yuuichiro Hyakuya, she decided, was going to be the death of her.

* * *

I'll upload the next chapter in a few hours or days. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Little Miss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ONS or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Pink or green? Yuu couldn't decide which would be funnier when the guys expectantly opened their gifts tomorrow. Only to find neon colored underwear. He was gonna get a good laugh out of it.

Right now, he was really regretting not going Christmas shopping earlier. Heck, he didn't even have a gift for Shinoa's birthday yet!

Every year since he first discovered her birthday, he sets his phone to remind him of Shinoa's birthday a week ahead of time. Not that he really needed to. It was on the 25th of December for goodness sake. But still, he wanted to have that week before to think about what to get her and buy it within that week. This year he just couldn't think of getting her anything she didn't already have.

Last last year, when he was very much oblivious to his feelings, he got her a ribbon. He was embarrassed as hell when he walked into an accessory store for girls and didn't really know what to say when the saleswoman asked him. He was so helpless that Mika took out Yuu's phone and showed Shinoa's selfie to the helper. The green eyed Hyakuya didn't know whether to be thankful or embarrassed.

Last year, when he was at the midpoint of realizing his feelings for her, he went to buy the gift alone. This time he thought things through. Shinoa always got cold even at this slightest brush of the wind. And as much a he wanted to hug her himself to share his body warmth, a scarf would probably be more pragmatic in terms of not getting killed by her Shinya onii-san and Guren-senpai. A dark green, almost black scarf. That should do the trick. And it did, really well too since she was still using it till now. At least, whenever it was cold.

This year however, he was at a total loss. A book? Too generic. A coat? To practical. A ring? He didn't have a death wish. Not just yet.

"What do you mean by 'see if the color suits me?' Are you even allowed to actually try that on?" Yuu chuckled as he heard Shinoa trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice. The Hyakuya was pretty sure he called her loud enough that the whole shop would hear.

The door to his fitting room opened and a slightly surprised Shinoa stood before him.

"Wow. I didn't think you were that eager to help out. I just wanted to get back at you for teasing me earlier. There's no need for you to actually come and see. But if you really want to then I wou-"

"Sha-shut up, you arrogant idiot! Just hurry up and pay for your damnable underwear!" Yuu let himself laugh a little more as he watched the supposedly calm and composed Hiiragi heiress walk out the store while desperately trying, and utterly failing, to hide her blush with the scarf. He gathered all the underwear and hurriedly had them payed, wrapped individually, packed and slung on his shoulder all while making sure the Shinoa was still waiting for him outside.

Walking out, he decided that he wanted to see a flustered Shinoa a bit more.

Sure she might give him the cold shoulder for the next half of the trip, but seeing her reaction earlier was worth it. He walked up from behind her and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"It's your turn to choose the store." He gave her a toothy smile when she turned around with a cold stare. He cringed a bit but didn't backdown nonetheless.

Shinoa gripped her bag tightly as she faced west and started to walk away from him. Yuu waited for a few beats to pass before he ran after her and intertwined their hands.

"We wouldn't want to get separated now, would we?" He glanced at her sideways and smiled. She still looked away, though Yuu was sure he saw a light tint of pink across her face. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Click!

"Pictures! Pictures for sale, come and see the moments we've captured! How about you little miss? I have a great shot of you and your boyfriend, I'll even give you a discount!" The mall photographer bowed lightly as he presented their pictures on screen.

"Boyfriend? Little miss? LITTLE miss?" Shinoa gave the man a look that was enough to scare even Guren. The man didn't seem to understand that she was mad and instead, even gave her a clarification.

"Yes, little miss. I have some great moments here you and your-"

Yuu, who suddenly remembered that anyone who called the petite girl, little, was a dead man walking, stepped in as soon as he felt Shinoa's grip tighten.

"Gume, Oji-san! We have to go. Maybe next time." Yuu bowed for both of them and tugged Shinoa's hand as they walked away. Leaving the man wondering about what he said wrong.

Shinoa's mood was along the lines of insulted and hurt. Little? She wasn't little! She was just a late bloomer is all. They'll see, she thought. Once I grow up, I'll show you little.

"Here you go, Shinoa!" Hearing Yuu say her name snapped her back into reality. A really loud and crowded reality. In front of her was a green cloud of cotton candy held by a green eyed boy who, by the way, was still holding her hand.

"You said your favorite color was green, so I got you this one. To calm you down. You like cotton candy, right? I didn't have any more change so is it okay if we share this one?" Yuu tilted his head and smiled sheepishly at her. Seemingly embarrassed of not having enough change instead of the fact that they would be holding hands while sharing cotton candy.

"It's uh, okay. It's fine. Thank you. I can hold it, you're already carrying a bag." Shinoa tried to take the stick but Yuu raised it higher and out of her reach.

"Nope. You're always telling me to be a gentleman so I'm holding it."

"Ugh, fine" she took a bite. "Thank you." She stuck his tongue out at him. Just when she thought the worst was over, Yuu suddenly had something more to say.

"Ne, Shinoa? Why didn't you react when the man said I was your boyfriend?"

* * *

Sorry for any technical errors and if the characters where a bit OOC. I'm going on a trip for a few days so the next chapter won't be up till then.

Thanks for reading! R and R. :)


	3. A Bit Of A Crossover

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ONS or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

"He said what?" Shinoa almost choked on the cloud of powder, she didn't even know that was possible.

"He called me your boyfriend." Yuu nonchalantly takes a bite out of said cloud of powder.

"W-when?" She sputters.

"Around the time you almost pounced on him for calling you little miss." He recalls as he wrinkles his nose.

"I'm not little!"

"I didn't say you where."

"Your look implied it."

"No it didn't!"

"Oh please, then what did it imply?"

"That you're cute sized! Not little." Yuu suddenly felt his face heat up. Idiot. He might as well have confessed to her now.

"Ne, Yuu-san? Did you just admit that I was cute?" Shinoa gave him a mischievous smile as she got closer.

"You're not getting a repeat of that." He mumbles while wrinkling his nose before and looking away. A light shade of pink on his face. Shinoa notes that Yuu wrinkles his nose often when he is embarrassed.

"I already knew that. You didn't have to remind me." Shinoa seemingly ecstatic at the compliment, pulls a blushing Yuu towards the book store.

The purple haired girl was glad that Yuu was too flustered to remember the question he asked earlier on. She might be a good impromptu speaker when it comes to the occasional teasing, but genuine feelings had her cornered.

The man thought they where together? Wow. She didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed. They must have looked too much like a couple. She thought she would tone it down a notch by letting go of Yuu's hand.

As she did, he caught it and held it tighter. The move was so naturally delivered that the action of purposefully letting go had gone unnoticed by the cherry boy. At that point, she couldn't blame anyone who might've mistaken them as a couple.

"A book store? I didn't know you liked to read, Shinoa." Yuu gazes at the endless rows of shelves towering over him, all packed with spines of new and old books.

"When I have the time I borrow some from Mika. I'm actually going to get him a book if you haven't already figured that out. And Shinya-onii-san too." Shinoa carefully scans the spine of each book, looking for Mika's favorite, or something Shinya would like.

"Oh? What books are you getting them?" Yuu knew his best friend was a bookworm, but he didn't necessarily know what he's read and hadn't read since they were kids.

"Well, Shinya-onii-san did say that he was trying to learn how to bake so I thought I'd get him a book for that." The periwinkle jaid skimmed the books with her finger, dragging Yuu along with her. "Aha! Here we are. Baking for Noobs." Shinoa smiles triumphantly as she holds up the book for him to see.

"Baking for Noobs. Kinda harsh." Yuu laughs a bit at Shinoa's choice.

"Nonsense. Onii-san will like anything I give him because I'm the world's cutest and best baby sister!" The periwinkle says proudly. Giving Yuu a knowing look.

"Ah. That just means he spoils you too much." Yuu sticks his tongue out.

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Doe-"

"Children, please be quiet. We have signs that say so all over the book store in case you hadn't noticed." The staffer smiles nicely at them.

"Gumenasai! We just got carried away." The two said in unison as they bow lightly.

"Ah, young love. Don't worry. Just don't get too carried away again." The staffer giggles as she walked away.

They both sigh in relief. All while still holding hands. Neither wanted to let go even though they couldn't possibly get that separated in a bookstore.

"Good thing the lady was nice. I'll hold Shinya-senpai's book so you can start looking for Mika's. Then help me look for something to give Guren." Yuu flicks Shinoa's forehead lightly before taking the book.

"Hey! What was that for?" She complains.

"I just felt like it." He gives her a toothy smile.

"Gods, you're so annoying sometimes." She pouts.

"Mhm. Now stop complaining and tell me what you're gonna get Mika so I can help you look." He tugs her hand to make her face the shelves again.

"Hmm. There's this anime that was released in 2012, I think. It was based on light novels released before then. Mika always has it on his To Be Read list but I never see it on his bookshelf. The initials were SAO. Do you know what that stands for?" Shinoa's hand lay on her cheek lightly as she was explained the details to Yuu.

"SAO? Oh! I remember that! It's a sci-fi. Mika loved the anime! Sword Art Online." He declares triumphantly.

"Okay. What's it about?" She pulls him towards the fiction books aisle.

"I think it was about being trapped in virtual reality where if you died in the game, you'd die in real life too. That actually sounds fun." Shinoa turns around to see Yuu with a dazed look in his eyes. Probably because he was miles away, in that world right now.

"2012 was a long time ago though, I hope they still have some fore sale." She mumbles to herself.

"I'm sure they have something. I mean, 2012 was the year you were born and you're still here, aren't you?" He smirks. She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Shinoa, look." Yuu gazes above her and onto a display. "The whole set. Mika would be head over heels if we got him that. And it's on sale too!"

"On sale, yet still really expensive for only one person to buy." She says sadly.

"Hey. Don't be so down. I said 'We' didn't I? If you'd like, we can share the payment. I've been wanting to make up for the lazy excuse for a birthday gift that I gave Mika anyway." He smiles sheepishly.

"Lazy excuse for a- Oh my gosh! I couldn't stop laughing that day." There were tears in Shinoa's eyes as she tried to laugh quietly.

"Yeah yeah. Don't remind me." He tries to wave off her laughter. When she doesn't stop, he pokes her side, resulting in a yelp. "Oi. Laugh any harder and we'll get noticed again."

"Mou. You're such a pervert, Yuu-san. Poking my side in public." She teases.

"Shut up. Here, hold this while I get the book set." He hands the Baking for Noobs to Shinoa as he towers over her to get the book set.

Just as he did, another set of hands landed on it and tried to take it away. Yuu hurriedly looked at the owner of the hands and saw eyes as green as his.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We've already reserved this book set for our best friend." Shinoa intervenes quickly.

Said green eyed boy who was not Yuu smiles shyly as he gives box to Yuu. "Ah sorry, I was actually just going to look at it. I was looking for a gift for my best friend too."

"Eren?"

"I'm here, Mika." Eren waves over a stunningly gorgeous girl who looked like an heiress of an entire fortune 500 company.

Shinoa notices how Yuu straightens up and tries to fix his hair as the princess-like girl got closer. Honestly speaking, or thinking in her case, Shinoa got a bit jealous. Yuu never did that to try and impress her. Maybe that was the type he liked. Tall. Beautiful. Normal black hair.

"Hey man, I'm sorry if I caused you and your girlfriend any trouble." Eren apologizes with a slight bow.

"No! I mean, it was no biggie. I know how hard it is to look for a gift for your best friend." Yuu smiles at Eren.

"Wow. It's the first time I've met a guy who understands that struggle. The name's Eren. Eren Jaeger." The brunette holds his hand out for Yuu.

"Yuuichiro Hyakuya, but you guys can call me Yuu." The raven haired boy gladly shook hands with Eren while trying to balance the books in one hand.

Both guys suddenly looked sideways when they heard a couple of familiar giggles. Shinoa and Mikasa were talking to each other as well. Then they simultaneously pointed at the boys. Probably introducing them too.

"You have a really handsome boyfriend." Shinoa and Mikasa say at the same time.

"No, um, he's not my boyfriend!" They both say in unison, again. Then they both laugh at how silly they must sound to anyone listening.

"Not to pry or anything, but how is he not your boyfriend when you were holding hands when I saw you?" Mikasa raises an eyebrow at her.

"Were holding -oh." Shinoa stares quite sadly at her cold hand.

"You hadn't noticed?"

"Uh- err. No! Um, it's just that we didn't want to get separated in the crowd so we held hands. Nothing romantic." Shinoa laughs nervously. Waving her hands in front of her face to try to prove her point.

"But how can you get separated in this book-"

"Mika, I'd like you to meet Yuu. Yuu, Mika." Eren interrupts. Fortunately for Shinoa.

"Nice to meet you, Mika." Yuu bows lightly before shaking hands with her. "Likewise," said Mikasa.

"Shinoa, meet Eren. Eren, Shinoa." Yuu adds.

"Nice to meet you, Shinoa." Eren smiled at her. "My pleasure, and thank you for helping Yuu with the book set." She bows lightly. "You're welcome," Eren adds.

"Well, we'd best get going. I'd hate to spoil your date anymore than we already have." Mikasa tugs at Eren's arm lightly.

"Oh no it's not a-" Neither could finish the sentence as they saw the other couple waving goodbye at them. They shyly wave back, seemingly caught off guard by the sudden remark.

Flustered, Yuu drags Shinoa to the register to pay for the book set. Mika owes him big time. Not to mention everyone else who they had yet to find a gift for. Then again, maybe he owed them big time because Christmas shopping was a pretty good excuse to wander around the mall as someone who everyone thought was Shinoa's boyfriend. Maybe going back tomorrow and buying the photo from the old man wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update, guys. I got caught up in a lot of things. And got stuck in a writing slump. I'm not sure when I'll upload the next chapter, but I'll try to get it to you as soon as I can. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. And sorry if there are any errors.

p.s. I hope you guys didn't mind the bit of Eremika. It was a spur of the moment idea.


	4. Algade Town Center

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ONS or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

The morning of Christmas day, Yuu was woken up by the jolly scream of an excited Yoichi as the said brunette ran towards the overflowing piles of gifts.

"It's Christmas morning! Wake up guys!"

"Don't you dare open them, Yoichi."

"It's too early to be awake."

"Somebody get him away from the gifts."

The boys must have all passed out in the living room late last night because all of them seemed to be slumped on the floor or the couch one way or another. Even Yuu, who eventually stopped sulking in his room and joined them.

Our protagonist, however, didn't even want to open his eyes yet. He was grateful for Christmas and everything, but last night's adventures at the mall weighed him down terribly. The things he did for these idiots. His idiots, to be correct.

"Yuu, wake up. Last night you told me to remind you that you still have and errand to run before the girls wake up. I suggest you get to it now before Yoichi wakes up the neighborhood as well." Mika casually douses Yuu with cold water to get his desired response.

"What the hell Mika! I was gonna get up eventually you know!" Yuu jerks sideways and accidentally hits Guren's head.

"What the hell kid!" Guren groans, massaging his poor head.

"Interesting. Just by how they reacted, you can tell that Guren raised him." Shinya concludes from the other side of the room.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Kimizuki interjects while restraining Yoichi from touching the gifts. "Knock it off, Yoichi. We all agreed that we'd open them together after dinner."

Not caring about anything more than his current state of wetness, Yuu starts trudging his way to his room. Careful not to wake up the girls with his squeaky footsteps. Mika really needs to learn how to wake him up effectively without the use of water, horns, books, or Yoichi. Why he should, is a story for another day.

Last night's late Christmas shopping with Shinoa went fairly well after the bookstore incident. They got everyone else's gifts, got them wrapped, bought some hot chocolate to warm up a bit, got into Shinoa's car and drove home. All while still holding hands. Except for the driving part, of course.

Today being Christmas and all, and a certain purple haired Hiiragi's birthday, Yuu decides to dress up a bit better than usual. After quickly scourging himself in the shower, he put on a black collarless long-sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned near his neck, tight black pants, brown loafers, a gray trench coat and a white scarf. That should be enough to keep him warm for a bit. He tried to tame his bed head, or couch head, but it just wouldn't budge.

"What's with the fancy clothes, kid? Ditching us on Christmas day for a date?" Guren lazily leans on the door frame.

"I could ask you the same thing, Guren." Yuu counters as he gives the older man, clad in a dress shirt, pants and open coat with his hair slicked back, a once over. "Or did Shinya-san wrestle you into that outfit to at least look good for Christmas?"

"If I remember correctly, Mahiru once told me that her little sister loved the smell of stargazers. If you're gonna confess to her, those flowers would be a good start."

Yuu almost chocked on his breath when Guren finishes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" sputters the green eyed boy as he tries to hide his blush.

"It's her 18th birthday. Those are really special for girls. But since our princess prefers simple things, I thought that she would be content with a gift, rather than a full-blown party, on her birthday. For the past few days I've been looking for gifts everywhere. It was only last night, when I saw you guys walking in and you carrying everything both of you bought, that it hit me. The one thing in this world that Shinoa would love to get on her 18th birthday more than anything is not actually a thing. It's a person. You, Yuuichiro Hyakuka. So you better not mess this up and tell her that raising you is my gift to her. Good luck, kid." Guren walks away nonchalantly. As if what he said was something as normal as asking him to go to the corner store to buy a carton of milk.

Stupid Guren and his stupid versions of father-son advise. What the hell kind of pep talk is that. And walking away right after without even giving Yuu time to respond. Git.

He could've at least added where to get the damn flowers in the middle of the winter. Yuu groans as he drags himself through the thick snow to the car. His car. A restored ford mustang. White. Why? Because it was either that, or pink like the color of Kimizuki's hair.

As he drove away from their flat and into the city, he realizes that the mall might not even be open yet, groaning, he decided to just drive around until he found something that caught his eye.

Right turn on Newberry st. Left on little whinging st. Stoplight at the entrance to San Fransokyo. Straight ahead to half-blood hill. Passing by Trost. Finally, something caught his eye, the Algade trade center and it's many vintage shops.

Algade trade center was the counterpart of the mall they were in last night, Magnolia Mania. This one was more, how should I put this, quaint. A lot more vintage shops and a lot less restaurants. More importantly, a lot less people.

Yuu winds his way through the building, occasionally stopping in front of a window when something catches his attention. Something he thinks Shinoa would like. Hopefully, he'd find something she'd love, other than what Guren said.

As he was gazing through a random window, not particularly taking in everything he sees, his heart suddenly stops when he sees a gold, vintage-style wrist watch. It looks special and simple enough. It dawned on him that this was the perfect gift for Shinoa Hiiragi. Specially if it he could apply what Mika told him earlier.

 _"It won't matter what you get her. As long as you convey your feelings through the gift."_

Through the gift. That's kinda hard, but he knew that the watch was perfect. That the feelings he had to put into words were at the tip of his tongue. He just knew it. Not a second longer, he strode into the store and bought the little piece of time.

"That would be $300. Would you like for it to engraved, Sir?" Yuuichiro Hyakuya was thankful now more than ever that Mika dragged him off with him to work all those late shifts that payed good overtime. He would cringe instead of smile, as he handed over his payment, if this gift were for any other person other than the little periwinkle head.

"Yes. And could I ask for a case too? It's a gift for my friend. My, uh, other friends would never let me live it down if I gave it to her in a paper bag."

"Since it was on display, and since it is Christmas day, this watch comes with a red velvet case. The engraving is free as well. Here, please write down the words. The shorter the better." The guy smiles at him again, probably realizing what the gift was for. "Take your time if you haven't thought of what to write down yet."

Yuu nods gratefully and takes a piece of paper and the borrowed pen to the other side of the counter. He'd take the guy up on the offer to take his time. Definitely. The engraving would have to be short. Any other words he wanted to say he could save for later.

What the hell, the only things that were forming in his head were very very cheesy lines. He couldn't believe that those sentences came from his brain. Mika and Shinya would be impressed. Guren and Kimizuki would just laught at him. Idiots.

Finally deciding on something based on the fact that Shinoa would appreciate it, instead of him being embarrassed for it, he wrote done one simple sentence as neatly as he could. He gave the piece of paper to the cashier and saw the guy smile at the sentence that was really getting cheesier by the minute. Shinoa had better love that watch. The guy told him to wait for ten minutes so he wandered around the shop to see as he waited. Hoping, desperately, that the stupid engraving didn't ruin the essence or the gift.

"Thank you for waiting. Here you go, Sir. I hope she likes it very much." The guy hands over the watch for him to see what he was sure Shinoa will always tease him for, for the rest of their lives.

The elegantly looped chains that were attached to the top and bottom of the headpiece were cold to the touch, but quick to warm. In place of numbers, there were lines for telling time. At the bottom middle of the watch was a little compass, that was bound to be useful. At the back, were the cleanly engraved words that Yuu had asked for.

 _For when my hand isn't there to hold yours_.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry it took me a while to update. Any questions regarding Yuu's sudden un-obliviousness-ish to his feelings will be explained in the next chapter. Which will also take some time. Hopefully not that long. Thanks for reading! And thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I can't reply to all of you guys yet.


	5. Meow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ONS or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

 _"Yuu?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Do we really look like a couple?" Shinoa asked, gazing at the dimmed street lights as the car drove by._

 _"I guess we do. If everyone keeps saying so." Yuu answered in a somewhat nervous voice as he expertly shifted the gear and sped over the bridge._

 _"Does it bother you?" Shinoa's voice buckled a bit._

 _"Why would it bother me?" He gavev her a quick side glance, one that implied that she had asked a weird question, and yet it still made Shinoa's heart skip a beat._

 _"Because!" She replied, flustered and firmly gripping at the leather seat._

 _"Because what? Why are you so worked up about this all of a sudden?" Yuu's brows furrowed as he realized something. "It bothers you, doesn't it? Look, if it's that bad for people to see me as your boyfriend-which I am not-then I'll just stay away to keep them from thinking so."_

 _"No! I mean, I didn't mea-"_

 _"Good night, Shinoa. I'll carry the stuff we bought. After tonight, or at least tomorrow, I'll stay away from you to keep people from thinking that we're together. Promise." Yuu, who didn't even stop to hear her out, parked and exited the car in record time, and carried all the bags inside while Shinoa desperately tried to catch up and make him laugh again._

* * *

The Hiiragi princess wakes up with a jolt as the scenes from last night replayed in her head. A nightmare, what a nice way to start her birthday, she thinks sarcastically as she heavea a heavy sigh.

"Happy Birthday to me, I guess." She mumbles, mustering a half-hearted smile.

That wasn't the conclusion Shinoa hoped their conversation would lead to. It came by too fast and was too one-sided because he didn't even let her finish the damn sentence. Yuu could be so frustrating at times.

Yuu. Yuu, who promised to stay away from her was nowhere to be found when she tried to talk to him last night. Or this morning. Apparently, according to what Kimizuki heard from Guren, the raven haired Hyakuka was out on a date. Got dressed, combed his hair and everything. Git, not even greeting her a happy birthday before going out on a date. Sure he promised to stay away, but it was her birthday for goodness' sake. And Christmas!

Shinoa finally decides that it would not be worth her time to sulk around on her 18th birthday. Thus, she showers, wears her favorite black pants, white jumper, brown winter boots, and dark blue pea coat. She fixes her hair and put on some earrings and a necklace. It was her birthday, she would do whatever she wants. Though she debated on whether or not to wear her scarf, she gave in to the thought of not wanting to freeze her neck off in the end.

Almost everyone was awake, but she didn't really want to be the center of attention at the moment. She swiftly left her room and got to the garage before anyone could spot her. She got in her car, a white, modern Volkswagen, turned on the engine, and revved her way out of their flat's view before anyone could come after her.

The only thought going through her head was that it was her birthday and she was going to do whatever pleased her. So, she went to the mall to try and buy the photo of her and Yuu last night. Hopefully, the old man hadn't deleted it yet. Angry as she was at getting called little miss, the Hiiragi couldn't deny how her heart fluttered when her eyes glided over that photo.

And even before Yuu promised to stay away from her, she already decided that that's what she would get herself for her birthday. If Yuu was gonna be stubborn about the whole staying away from her thing, then last night's adventure would probably be her best memory of them in a while.

The previous night's conversation popped back into her mind like an annoying itch.

Bothered? Why would she bothered by it! She was just worried that he has somehow turned around the whole conversation like she was the one who was getting the short end of the stick if they did become a couple. In her head, becoming a couple wouldn't come with any short end of any stick.

The guy couldn't be anymore oblivious. She was downright in love with him, but did he notice? No, he was to busy trying to make sure they never got separated in a crowd, or had enough change for cotton candy or had a warm enough scarf. It drove Shinoa to near insanity.

She kept wondering who was with Yuu on his supposed date. She didn't think she was jealous. But thinking was done with the mind. And her heart knew she was the absolute opposite of what she was thinking.

What places would they go to? Sure there are a lot of scenic sites around but, Yuu didn't really seem like that type of guy. He seemed more like a hold your hand while at the mall guy. He seemed like he'd be the type to buy her cotton candy on impulse and share the girl's burdens. Shinoa felt the heat climb up to her ears as she realized that aside from describing the type of guy Yuu is, she also enumerated the things he did for her only last night.

"Way to make yourself miserable on your birthday, Shinoa. Nice job," she mutters, annoyed.

Dangerous as it was to do so with the temper of a Hiiragi and a Hyakuyan problem, she kept driving. On and on until she almost ran over a cat. The tires screeched in agony as the automobile came to an abrupt halt.

" _Meow_." The cat mewed as it walked away like the past 30 seconds hadn't just happened. Shinoa lets out a frustrated groan, as she hits her forehead on the steering wheel lightly. Thankful that at least, she hadn't killed anything or died herself.

She sincerely hopes that her 18th birthday would get off it's lazy butt and start making her feel special like all birthdays are supposed to do.

At least the parking was in her favor today. Unlike last night. It felt like the blood hunger games whenever someone would leave a slot she'd have to compete to get to it first. Now, well, the slots would have to compete for her. And her choice is the one closest to the mall entrance. Good thing it was open during the holidays.

She turns off the engine, grabs her bag, and exits the car and almost instantly regrets it. She fels a chill run down her spine the moment she was fully outside. Her breath was as clear as day and her clothes weren't really doing much to help. Hopefully, it would be warmer inside the mall.

Magnolia Mall, all the joyous memories of last night flooded her mind as she stepped inside. It felt like it had all happened years ago when in reality, not 24 hours have passed since. It makes her smile sadly how this trip was going to be very different because a certain green eyed boy wouldn't be accompanying her.

Sighing, she makes her way to the cafe. The photo could wait. It's not like anyone else was going to want to buy it. Or so she thought.

Just a few meters ahead, was Yuuichiro Hyakuya. Talking to the photographer with his back to her. Which meant he hadn't seen her yet. Which meant she had to hide. Now. She swooped behind a giant Christmas tree just as Yuu glanced behind himself. The boy was too conscious for his own good.

Why was she even hiding? Sure, things might be a little awkward with them after last night but, they were still friends. Right? At least she knew she still considered them as much. Much more too if she could just make him reciprocate in some way.

She strained her ears to listen to what the old man was saying to Yuu.

"Where's your little miss?" She could practically hear the smile in the man's voice.

"Ah, she's probably still asleep. It is the holidays after all." Yuu was probably scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly like he always did.

"But then, why are you up and early like a merchant when it's the holidays for you as well? Did you come back for the photo?"

"Err, yes! I came early because, well, I'm not sure if you'd deleted it after last night."

"Why didn't you buy it last night?"

"You see, I didn't want Shinoa to think much of it if I did buy it."

"Oh. Why is that?" The old man was a bit nosy.

"She might think I like her."

Shinoa felt like her heart was being ripped apart slowly. Had she not had the strength of a Hiiragi, she probably wouldn't have stayed to hear out the rest of the conversation. But fortunately for her, she stuck around.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, but last night it wouldn't have been good either. When she finds out, I want it to be prepared. I'm not sure if I just want to wing it."

"Ah. Young love. Well then, here you go. It's free. Just promise me to come by my studio to get your picture taken when she's officially your little miss." No one could mistake the giddiness in the man's voice.

"Seriously? Free? Are you sure?" Yuuichiro's voice, however, was full of bubbly excitement and surprise.

"Yes, son. Now go sweep her of her feet." The guy hands Yuu a small envelope containing the few precious photographs of last night.

"Thank you!" Yuu bowed down gratefully. He takes the envelope and adds, "You have no idea how much this means to me. I owe you one, Sir." He smiles one last time before briskly walking off. Waving away at the generous old man.

It's happening. Her birthday is suddenly starting to feel like her birthday. Shinoa couldn't believe what she'd heard. She was too dumbfound to move.

He liked her. The green eyed, raven haired boy liked her. Yuuichiro Hyakuya, liked her. More importantly, in the context of it all, the exact sentence should be... He liked her back!

He was buying her gifts and preparing to confess to her. If hearts could stop from utter elation and joy, she would have been dead the moment Yuu said that he liked her. Well, implied more than said, but still. Oh Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

A/N: Hi, guys. Sorry it took a while. I know I said in the last chapter that I'd explain Yuu's sudden unobliviousness but it just didn't go as planned. So bare with me. And thanks for reading. Have fun. Hope to update again soon.


	6. Stargazers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ONS or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Now all he had to do was buy a cake and find the damn flower shop to actually buy the flowers! But he was tired. Really tired from driving all around town so early in the morning with half a feet of snow weighing him down. He needed to rest. And frankly, so did his wallet.

The things he did for Shinoa. You'd have though he was already her boyfriend.

All morning he'd been putting off thinking of what to say to her when he actually gave the gifts. Or if he'd give them all at once or give the watch at the surprise party and the photo later into the night. Or if he'd do it all privately. That is, of course, if Shinoa came back that day.

Yoichi had texted Yuu that Shinoa had apparently snuck out of the house undetected an hour after he had left. The gps tracker on her Volkswagen was turned off so they didn't know where she could be. They finally decided that they'd just have to wait for the birthday girl to come home.

Last night he was such a prick to her that the mere memory of it made him flinch. He brushed her off even though she was trying to make him laugh. It didn't help that he stayed in his room all night to contemplate everything that had just happened.

Stay away from her forever? As if he could. He was surprisingly addicted to her in every way possible. Her presence. Her smile. Her purple hair. Her red eyes. Her petite build. Her warm hands. But she didn't know that. He'd die of embarrassment if she found out just how whipped he was, and they weren't even a relationship yet! He'd probably sound creepy as hell too.

"That's what you get for waiting too long, idiot." Yuu mutters to himself as he walked to a nearby cafe. He kept patting his front jacket pocket, scared that he might somehow lose the precious photos. He hadn't actually looked at them, but he knew they were perfect.

When he got to this mall, it had just opened. He quickly went to the photographer's stand and conversed with the merchant. Surprisingly, that conversation went smoother than he could have hoped for. Way smoother. Although it was kinda weird that the man was so supportive of someone he'd only once talked to the night before.

Right now, he was just glad that he was walking into a cafe. Shinoa's favorite cafe, in fact. Feeling a chill run down his spine as he walked in, Yuu whips his head around. No one. Huh. He could've sworn someone was looking at him. Boring holes at his back.

It hadn't occurred to him that she might be here, and her seeing him right now would ruin his whole plan. Or lack thereof. Sighing, he walked up to the counter and quickly placed his order to go. He told the cashier that he'd just come back for his White Chocolate Mocha and Cheesy Pineapple Sandwich, his and Shinoa's favorite.

Yuu carefully scanned the whole area for a purple haired princess before hurriedly stepping out of the cafe and walking aimlessly to a cake shop. He wasn't really supposed to buy one but, seeing as he had the money to do so after getting the photos for free, why not. And it would probably be a good apology for how he acted last night.

The line, much to Yuu's dismay, was at least 25 people long! He'd never really bought a cake during Christmas before so the line was just really alien to him. So many people, he hoped the shop wouldn't run out of at least red velvet or blueberry cheesecake. Yuu pocketed his hands in defeat as he waited in line. Then, his phone suddenly vibrates.

"Hello?" he answers his phone.

"Yuu! I'm glad I caught you. Could you go get some balloons for tonight? If you're not too busy sulking around or anything. We've just been a bit busy with the food is all." The chuckle in Mitsuba's voice was unmistakable. They really were going all out for this. For Shinoa.

"I'm not sulking! And yes, I'll go buy the ballons. What color?" Yuu resents that. He was not sulking. Maybe a little, but just from the bloody cake shop line!

"Green. How could you not know what color?" Mitsube teases.

"Shut up, Mitsuba. Bye." He mutters.

"Bye! Thanks, Yuu!"

He cut her off right after. Mitsuba was such a damn tease sometimes. No wonder she got along with Shinoa. Well, hopefully the line at the balloon shop won't be that long. Green balloons. Should be simple enough.

20 agonizing minutes later, Yuu was third in line, just in front of the the cakes, trying to figure out which one to get. The shop seemed to supply a seemingly infinite amount of cake which actually made it harder for him to choose. He was sure he needed to get the biggest size possible. Everyone would want a slice or two. But which flavor? He wanted the red velvet one, but Shinoa liked the blueberry cheesecake one. Which was a hella lot more expensive. But since it was her birthday and his sort of apology, the blueberry would have to do. He payed and had a simple greeting written on it in icing before he hurriedly left.

Happy Legal Age, Shinoa!

Walking back into the cafe, he was glad to see that his order was already waiting for him. He snatched it up and thanked the cashier before leaving. Yuu had ordered two cheesy pineapple sandwiches, and two white chocolate mochas. He walked to the direction of the photographer but the man was nowhere to be seen. Probably at the loo.

He carefully set down the cake at the table before taking one sandwich and one drink out of the paper bag. He used a pen from the merchant's table and wrote something on the tissue paper before leaving it under the sandwich. He really owed this man a lot.

 _Thank you for your hard work. I'll be sure to sweep her off her feet. I owe you a lot, but in the mean time, please enjoy this simple snack._

He checks on the cake, the photos, and his food twice before taking off again. He didn't even know why he was in such a hurry. It wasn't exactly like he was running late. And yet he speed walks his way to the car, carefully set down the cake at the front seat and revved the engine. He didn't drive right away. He just sat there, trying to relax. Even though he wasn't sure why he was nervous.

Maybe because it finally dawns on him that he had absolutely nothing to say yet. Or that she might not reciprocate at all. How pathetic. He lightly hit his head on the steering wheel as he let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

 _"Yuu! Come out here! You're missing all the fun!" Mikaela banged on the bedroom door._

 _"I don't wanna," Yuu whined like a baby. Tangling himself in the sheets even more._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you? You looked fine when you walked in."_

 _"Just go on without me. I'll be fine."_

 _"There we go," Mikaela mused as he was able to unlock the door with hair pins and enter the room._

 _"What the hell, Mika. Can't a guy get any privacy?" Yuu grunted._

 _"Not in this flat they can't," Mika countered. He plopped down on the bedside Yuu wasn't occupying, much to the latter's dismay, and kept poking at Yuu._

 _"Stop that. It's annoying," Yuu grumbled._

 _"Then stop sulking around, because that's annoying as well. Come on, Yuu. Talk to me. What's wrong? You were literally fine just an hour or two ago." Mika sighed heavily before continuing. "I'm assuming that whatever the problem is, it's got something to do with Shinoa and if you don't tell me right now I'll lock you two in a room until you've settled whatever misunderstanding there is to settle. And-"_

 _"Okay, okay! Sheesh. Threatening me isn't exactly helpful you know." Yuu got out from under the covers and gave Mika an irritated look._

 _"So is sulking around and waiting for the problem to disappear on its own." Mika smiled at him. "So, what happened?"_

 _Yuu recounted the whole story from Shinoa's lateness to their strained arrival a few hours ago. And whether or not Yuu admitted it, he was blushing lightly at some point in the story._

 _"I told her that after tonight or at least tomorrow, I'll stay away from her to prevent other people from thinking of us as a thing." Yuu finished._

 _"Yuuichiro Hyakuya, you are a humongous idiot."_

 _"I-"_

 _"No, don't interrupt me. You've liked her for years! Sometimes you even look like you love her! And you ruin that one good opportunity to confess. You even blow her off and promise to stay away. That's jus-"_

 _"She doesn't like me, Mika! Even if she did, she deserves someone better. So get off my case. You have no-"_

 _"She came back. She tried to cheer you up after you blew her off because of a little conversation. If that doesn't tell you that she likes you enough to at least give you a chance then you probably don't deserve it anyway. Fine. Give up on her. Just don't come crying to me when you start having urges to kill the guys that start asking her out."_

 _"Mika, I-"_

 _"And for the record, whether or not she deserves better, is up to her. Not you. If she does deserve better, she might not even care if she gets to have you. Remember that, Yuu."_

 _The blonde was out the door and out of Yuu's sight in no more than 10 seconds. That was blown way out of proportion, extremely confusing, and yet it calmed him. The last sentences really stuck to him. Mika never reacted like that though. He was always calm and only just insulting at times. Maybe he was just as frustrated at Yuu as Yuu was with himself._

* * *

Yuu sighs heavily. In the past 24 hours, almost everyone has been acting weirdly. Weirder than usual anyway. How was he going to do this? He only had it planned out up to this point? What's next? The confession? Where was Mika when you needed him?

Anyway, it wouldn't do him much good to keep wasting his car's battery by staying longer than needed. He still had to buy the balloons and flowers too. He puts his coffee in the beverage holder and put his sandwich on the dashboard to keep it warm. Seconds later, he zooms out of the parking area and headed for Trost. Where you could find almost anything you needed.

The weather wasn't letting up. Yuu felt like he was the car every time it plowed into an untouched pile of snow. The coffee kept his body warm, but barely. His car didn't have a heater. It was imported from a tropical country and they didn't exactly need heaters there.

After several wrong turns and multiple conversations with strangers, Yuu found a balloon store. Well, not exactly. It was a party store. The ones where you can buy all the needs for party decorations. He unwrapped his sandwich as he walked in and started looking around.

 _The first bite is always the yummiest._

This thought floods Yuu's head as he happily chomps down on the defenseless sandwich. Cheesy Pineapple goodness. The joyous music of the store just adds to his euphoria.

"Welcome! Are you looking for something in particular, Sir?" the aide offers.

"Ah, yes. I'd like some balloons please. For a birthday party and some party poppers," Yuu answers.

"Customized balloons, Sir? You can pick them up 3 days after your order has been placed," the aide informs him.

"3 days? I uh, need them right now," he says nervously.

"Oh, well, we have some single colored, generic balloons but I'm afraid we won't be able to design them if it's for tonight."

"That's okay! I uh-"

A brilliant idea struck Yuu.

"I just need a few words on a balloon or two. Could you do that right now? Please?" He continues a bit desperately.

"I can try. How many words on how many balloons?" the girl asks.

"9 words on one and 5 on another," he smiles at her. Thinking of his plan as beyond brilliant. "And could you make those two the ones on a stick? And the rest can be the floating ones."

"Of course, Sir. We can work with that. How many floating ones would you like? And please write the words here," the girl presents him with a pen and paper.

"Let's see," he carefully wrote down the first 9 words then the 5 words a bit below it, "here you go. Thank you." He smiles.

"And about the number, let's see, how many would fit in my car? 18 big floating balloons, and around 12 non floating ones that we can scatter on the floor. And don't forget the party poppers. About 2 of the biggest you got." Yuu says joyously. Not thinking about his wallet at all. Because if it's for someone you love, nothing is too expensive or over the top.

"Very good, Sir. That would be $XX. They'll be ready in about 45 minutes." Yuu hands over the payment before retreating to his car to make some room for the balloons and go to the flower shop.

He was seriously regretting not bringing anyone else with him. The balloons would be really hard to fit into the car without popping them. But he'd worry about that later. For now, he needed to call Guren and ask for directions to the nearest flower shop. Which hopefully, wouldn't be too far away. It took him 2 tries before he got an answer.

"Guren!"

"Hey, kid. Go disturb someone else I'm a bit busy-"

"I don't care. Tell me where I can buy the flowers you mentioned earlier. Starmies, I think."

"They sell the best ones at Trost. Near the plaza. And they're called Stargazers, idiot." Guren sighs.

"Plaza. Stargazers. Right. Thanks," Yuu ends the call and drives to the plaza, which was about 15 minutes away, hurriedly. Although he really didn't have to. It wasn't like he had a call time. Though he did have to make it back before Shinoa did.

Wait, he had to make it back before Shinoa! He does have to hurry because this'll all be useless if she gets home first. He groans at every stoplight he waits at before he got to the shop. He got out of his car, clicks the lock remote and swiftly walks into the flower shop.

He didn't know whether the fragrances calm him or made his head go woozy. It smells like spring in there. Looks like it too, though what else would you expect from a flower shop.

"A bouquet of Stargazers please," he says to the cashier.

"For what occasion, young man? And what color should I wrap it in?" The old lady asks with a warm smile.

"18th birthday. Purple?"

"Is it for your girlfriend?"

"Err, not yet. But I hope she will be by tonight," Yuu runs his hand through his hair and chuckles nervously.

"Alright then. I know the perfect bouquet for you. I'll be back in 10 minutes. Try to relax, boy," the grandma tells him as she walks into the back room.

She was right. Being a bundle of nerves now wouldn't help him. He needs to calm down and make sure he got everything and got back in time. Just breathe. Everything will be fine.

The woman did come back after almost exactly 10 minutes. The bouquet she was carrying was just... perfect. And even that was an understatement. It was wrapped in something as white as the snow outside. The stargazers were blue and purple but there were more purple. There were other small blues and white flowers peeking out but they didn't take any attention away from the big purple stargazer in the middle. It was darker than Shinoa's hair and that would contrast with it beautifully! This grandma must be psychic or something to know what he exactly needed!

"Wow, just wow. Thank you so much for you hard work. It's beyond perfection," Yuu bows to her. Genuinely grateful to the stranger.

"Dear, it's the least I could do for such romantic fellows these days. Here you go. I attached something the the stems to make jt last for a few days. I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she'll like it even if she rejects me. Thank you very much! Please, how much do I owe you for this?" The both chuckle lightly.

"Just $XX." The woman smiles.

"Seriously? Thank you, again! So much! I promise to keep buying flowers here for the rest of my life and introduce Shinoa to you when she becomes my girlfriend so she can thank you herself for the amazing flowers." Yuu, hurriedly places his payment on the counter, carefully picks up the flowers and runs to the door. "Thank you again. Merry Christmas." He bows lightly and smiles at the grandma before leaving.

He quickly gets into his car and carefully places the bouquet in the front seat where it would have lots of space and cold air. He'd have to drive slower to make sure it didn't fall but that was okay. It was so beautiful that he wishes he was getting one. Wow. He was more excited and confident now. Definitely.

When he got back into the party shop, the aide greets him with a big bundle of floating green balloons and a bag of small non-floating ones and two balloons on a stick. With the words that he specifically asked for imprinted on them. He couldn't be happier at that moment. They were perfect too. Now he just had to stuff them in his mustang and drive slower that ever to make sure they didn't pop. Piece of cake.

Not really. Specially the part where they had arrange the balloons inside the car one by one. He put the bag of small ones and the two on sticks and the party poppers in the trunk. The floating ones were, as mentioned above, carefully arranged inside the car one by one. He gives the helper a small salute before driving away. By the time Yuu got out of Trost and got home, all he could think about was how thankful he was that he didn't have so much pointy objects inside his car.

He got back to the flat okay. No balloons popped. No flowers wrecked and no Shinoa's car in the driveway, garage, or anywhere in the vicinity. He was glad he got back before she did. Although he did already miss her and wished she would come back as soon as they finished their final preparations.

He honks the horn hard as he parked in the garage. He instructs Yoichi, who came as soon as he can, to close the garage to make sure none of the balloons would fly out. Then they let the balloons out one by one through the window and brought them to the living room where Mitsuba and the others were to tie them up. The boys scatter the small ones on the floor and had the party poppers on standby.

All the girls giggle as they saw him hall out the bouquet and the two balloons on sticks and along with the golden watch, put them in his room for the moment. For safekeeping. When he got back down, everyone was holding a marker and was writing their messages on the balloons. Neat or horrid handwriting, it still looks cute and adorable. The balloons. Not the people. This really was a party fit for a princess.

"Now you just wish she'd just get back, don't you?" Mika smilest him as he offers his marker to Yuu. "From what I saw on the two other balloons, or even just the bouquet, you finally got some sense knocked into you, huh?"

"Yeah. I do and I absolutely had. Thanks, buddy." Yuu grins back, taking the marker from Mika and ruffling the blonde's hair. All while oblivious to everyone's fond smiles all around the room.

* * *

 **A/N:** This took a while. Had a lot going on the past two weeks so yeah. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Longest one yet, I think. So glad that the Owari Manga was finally updated. Though it was a bit different that the anime ending, I think. It was still go though.

p.s. I don't really know how to describe bouquets so sorry if it wasn't too good. Any suggestions are welcome. Thanks a lot again. God speed.


	7. Their Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ONS or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Shinoa follows Yuu up until the line at the cake shop and waits for him to come out. It was a good 20 minutes before he did too. She didn't really know what to do, after somehow indirectly finding out that the guy you like liked you back.

Although she did know what not to do. Interrupt him. As much as she'd like to kiss the living daylights out of Yuu, running into him now, even by accident, would probably ruin his momentum. Plus, watching him from afar is enough to make Shinoa adore him and his efforts to make this day perfect for her. He had no idea that he already has.

Shinoa fondly watches him walk out of the cake shop, big red box in one hand and the other in his pocket. Damn, Yuu sure was dashing today. He wasn't even trying too. The raven haired boy took a turn and the heiress let him be. She wouldn't want to spoil herself by following him all around town buying whatever it was he was going to buy.

She's curious and everything but, Yuu probably won't appreciate it if she were to walk up to him now and innocently ask what he was doing or later find out that she followed him all around town to see what he was up to. So instead, Shinoa decides to buy herself a gift. Nothing like getting a reward for surviving another year on earth.

Slight problem, she had no idea what to get herself. Not when she already got what she's always wanted. In a way.

How about a book? Too generic. A coat? Too practical. A watch?

This is ridiculous. The moment she saw Yuu buy their pictures, she had lost her sole purpose for coming here. Great.

She should probably just go home where she'll at least have some stuff to do or people to talk to. She hadn't really opened her gifts yet but since everyone always opens their gifts together, that was definitely out of the question.

Feeling slightly defeated, she buys some hot chocolate from the nearest cafe and trudges her way back to her car. Maybe this was all just a dream, and any moment she'd wake up in her bedroom, no surprises, no cakes, no pictures, no Yuu exerting his best effort for her birthday.

It wasn't though. It was just something too good to be true. And they say that you can't feel pain in a dream, so she's probably in the real world where the first sip of any hot drink stung like hell. Shinoa swears her tongue just got scalded.

Sighing, something she seems to be doing a lot lately, she turns on the engine and starts driving around aimlessly. What a way to spend your birthday. She passes their school, the park, a church, another mall, but nothing seemed to hold her interest for more than a few minutes. Her mind was very much preoccupied with thinking about a certain flat where her friends and a certain raven haired boy would be waiting at to surprise her.

Not much of a surprise since she already figured it out, but hey, it's the thought that counts. Maybe they were ready and she could go back now. That definitely sounded a lot better than forcing her car to plow through piles of untouched snow whenever she turned into a quiet street.

She's been driving around for almost an hour now, her clothes were crumpled, hair a bit disheveled, and her hot chocolate, well, it wasn't exactly hot anymore. That's it. She can't take it anymore. She's going home. Screw the surprise. Spending her birthday alone is way worse than whatever they must have cooked up at their flat.

When Shinoa was just about to pull up on the garage, Guren appears and knocks on the car door.

"Hey, brat. Got a minute?"

"Uh, yeah," she says as she unlocks the door.

"I know you want to go home but I'm gonna need you to drive around a bit more. I wanted to talk to you, in private."

"What's it about?"

"You like Yuu, dont you?" The car halts to an abrupt stop, almost throwing Guren onto the dash had the seat belt not been tight.

"W-what? Why would you ask me that?" Says a flustered Shinoa as she clenches the fabric of her scarf, something that calmed her down. It was one question, just one, and it almost killed them because Yuu was involved.

"I'll take that as a yes then," smirks an amused Guren.

"Take it how you want," she sighs.

"Being completely undone by the mention of the other's name. How pathetic can you two get?" An annoying look creeps up on the older man's face.

"You practically raised us so who's the one with the problem here?" Counters the annoyed periwinkle as she took another turn.

"You can drive back now. They're all excited to see you," Guren says as he blankly stares outside the window, his voice sounding just a bit off.

"Okay, I meant that as a compliment, Guren." Shinoa mumbles as she drove back.

Arriving home, for the second time that day, wasn't as satisfying. Not when Guren was giving her the cold shoulder. She was just about to speak up when-

"I think I did do a pretty good job at raising you kids, I just wanted to say that you're story doesn't have to be the same as mine. Or Mahiru's. We made our mistakes, go make your own with that unpredictable boy. He's an idiot, but he's dependable. I raised him, after all," Guren finally spoke up, keeping his eyes glued to the roof of the car while he pats her head. Like when they were young and it was still his' and Mahiru's story.

Shinoa was speechless. Guren never talks about that part of his life. It was, after all, somehow a weakness. A vulnerability. And her sister, was someone they both miss dearly. Yet here he was, being the dependable sibling/father figure that she never had. He was well out of the car by the time she came back to her senses.

Her emotions got the best of her as she hurriedly gets out and tackles him in a hug. Her head on his chest, her arms around his neck, feet barely touching the ground, eliciting a sort of chuckle from the man. "Thank you, Guren. For everything," she looks up and smiles at him.

"Don't thank me yet, come on, they're waiting," he says as points to the flat and ruffles Shinoa's hair.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this one took so long. Healthy criticism is always welcome. :)


	8. Let Me Help You With That

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ONS or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

"So, have you thought of what you're gonna say to her?"

"I did, at the start anyway, after that, everything that came to mind was either too cheesy or too out of character," the younger Hyakuya heaves a sigh as he slumps down on the couch.

"And you decided to- what? Wing it?" Mika muses. Surprised and not so surprised at the same time. Just what you'd expect from Yuu.

"At least I tried! Plus, Shinoa isn't that type of girl. She's-"

"Of course she is, you idiot! Have I taught you nothing over the last 18 years of your life?" Guren suddenly pops out of nowhere.

"None that I can recall, no," Yuu's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You're hopeless."

"You raised me didn't you?"

"More like Mika raised you. Spoiled you, really."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Di-"

"Okay, that's enough, both of you!" Mika yells. "Geez, can't you two act like your ages for once?"

"Just this once," Guren says suddenly. "Mika, can I talk to Yuu alone, please?"

"Sure," the blonde walks out and closes the door behind him. Glad to finally see Guren act like the father they always needed. Or big brother.

"What, gonna scold me some more now that Mika's not around?" Yuu grunts.

"What do you plan on saying to her, really?"

The questions takes Yuu by surprise.

"I don - why? Why do you ask? So you can make fun of me?" He accuses.

"Kid, you're gonna have to learn to not take everything I say so seriously," Guren gives him a disappointed look.

"Whatever."

"Fine, if you're not gonna talk, then listen up. For some reason, as the one who raised you, I feel the responsibility to help you with-"

"Yeah well, I don't need your help-"

"I don't care. Let me finishi damn it!" The older man demands. Earning a bewildered look for Yuu.

"You're a stubborn idiot, a hot headed mess, an impulsive person, and an arrogant guy. I could say more but I think you get my point," he slumps down on the couch. "What Shinoa sees in you, I don't know but, what I do know is that she loves you. And I'm telling you here and now that Shinya will kill you if you so much as make his sister cry."

"How did Shinya-san suddenly get involved in this?" Yuu questions.

"I'm giving you a heads up, be grateful. Now, I have no idea what you're gonna say but you better not just wing it. At least try. I'll talk to Shinoa and buy you some time," and with that, Guren leaves the black haired boy.

"What the hell am I supposed to say that she doesn't already know?" Yuu yells in frustration at no one in particular.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something along the lines of 'i love you' or 'i think you're the most beautiful person I know.' Shinoa's a sucker for that stuff," Mitsuba chimes in as the gang suddenly enters the room.

"Mitsuba? I love you? You're the most beautiful person I know? Shinoa doesn't seem like the type to fall for that stuff," Yuu contemplates.

"Thing is, she doesn't have to. She's already fallen for you, idiot."

"Oh please, Shinoa wouldn't fall for me in a million years."

"Then why confess to her if you think she won't?" Mitsuba asks.

"I don't know. I have to at least try."

"Damn. You're not even together yet and she's already got you wrapped around her little finger," Kimizuki muses.

"Be nice, Kimizuki, he's already nervous as it is," Yoichi adds.

"I am not nervous!" Yuu protests.

"You do realize that you're sweating even though it's winter and the air conditioning unit is still on, right?" Mika points out.

"Shut up! Some help you guys are," Yuu groans into a pillow.

"You should be grateful. We're laying things out for you. All you have to do is confess. You don't even have to worry about whether or not she'll reciprocate because we're already telling you that she will, you're welcome, idiot."

And with that, they leave the room.

She'll reciprocate? How could they even tell? Why couldn't he tell? Since when? Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

He takes out the watch from his pocket and looks at it pensively before saying, "I guess it's up to you to convey the message. The confession can wait. I just hope she likes you as a birthday present."

With one deep breath, he gets up from bed, fixes his appearance and walks out the door, down the stairs and into the living room.

The party wasn't for him, but even so, he had to admit that the decorations looked awesome. They went all out, even though everyone knew that Shinoa wouldn't want anyone fussing over her like this.

He looks around, takes everything in, and feels calm for the first time that day. He didn't know why, but it was probably because the whole room radiated an aura that was not unlike Shinoa. Simple, but breathtaking at the same time. The floating balloons even had pictures attached the them now, kinda nostalgic.

The lights go off and someone suddenly yanks his arm and pulls him down, "Hide, Yuu! Or else you'll ruin the surprise!" Yoichi hisses.

"Don't yank me like that, Yoichi! I almost pulled you into a submission if I didn't listen first."

"Shh!"

The door opens, and the lights suddenly become blinding and party poppers blow up and horns start howling as the birthday girl walks into the room.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Shinoa!"

Everyone jumps up and tackles her in a hug. All of them with party hats and mini trumpets and used up party poppers. Except for Yuu, who had absolutely no idea what to do. He bumps into the table as he steps back to look at his family when something suddenly falls on his head.

A polaroid! Why is it pink? Who's is this thing again? Should he take a picture? He did. A candid one, in fact.

Shinoa was smiling brightly and not an ounce of it was fake. Everyone else had gathered around her in one big bear hug. Guren was smiling as he ruffled Shinoa's hair, the rest of his squad, surrounding them with content smiles on their faces. Kimizuki had his arm around Yoichi and Mitsuba as they towered over Shinoa. Mika was behind the birthday girl, placing a party hat on his head, a rare smile on his face.

"Why don't you join them?" Shinya asks, startling Yuu.

"I-I'm not sure," he answers truthfully, a confused smile on his face.

"Let me help you with that," Shinya says as he gives a confused Yuu a good push with his arm that was strong enough to make him stumble right through the group hug and in front of Shinoa.

Thankfully, they only end up in a hug, not on top of each other on the floor. Yuu's nerves get the better of him as he quickly steps away before she could reciprocate the hug.

"H-happy Birthday, Shinoa! Sorry about that!" He stutters, avoiding her gaze and rubbing the back of his head.

"You know Yuu, if you wanted a hug, you should just say so," she teases him, a playful smile on her face. "And thank you," she adds, a light blush now accompanying that smile.

"I uh- that was- Shi-"

"Get a room, you two," Guren quips. To which everyone else adds to with either a squeal or a whistle.

"Alright, enough with the jokes, let's eat and open the gifts first, then you can go back to teasing them. Okay?" Sayuri suggests as she gestures towards the platters of food on the table.

They all agree, as expected. Really, who would turn down food?

As everyone else heads to the table, Shinoa and Yuu finally let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

"Come on, you two lovebirds! We have candles to blow out!" Kimizuki shouts.

They find each other's gaze and both blush, for the nth time in just 5 minutes. This was going to be a long night.

"Stupid Guren and Kimizuki," Yuu hisses under his breath.

"Did you say something, Yuu?" Shinoa asks.

"It was nothing!" He hurriedly says. "Let's go eat? I'm hungry," he says as he offers her his hand, out of habit.

"Let's!" She smiles brightly as she accepts it in hers and starts to tug him into the dinning room.

Now this, this is how a birthday should feel.

 _Warm hand, butterfly filled stomach, shy blush, toothy smile, and everything in between._

* * *

 **A/N:** First, I'm sorry this took so long. Second, yes, I know it's not that good a chapter plot wise. If there are any typos or grammatical errors, I'll correct them later. Healthy criticism please. I'm still struggling (kinda) with how to carry the confession or even lead up to it. Lol. Thanks for reading. If you have some spare time, please tell me what you like and DO NOT like about this chapter. Or the story in general. Thanks again! God speed!


	9. That's Why

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ONS or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Hours. The party went on for literal hours even though there were only what, less than 15 guests? How that happened, Yuu had no idea.

After Shinoa blew her candles, they all ate dinner. Then gathered around the living room to tell stories and give Shinoa their personal greetings and gifts. By the time they were almost finished with that part, some people were already tipsy from the drinks.

Mitsuba, Kimizuki, and Yoichi gave het a sort of scrapbook of memories, something that was usual for people their age, but they weren't exactly usual people. Shinoa was touched though, and pretended to wipe her tears of happiness away, something that made everyone laugh.

Mika got her a polaroid, something that Shinoa was very impressed with. The latest model too. Quite the expensive taste. Though what made her really blush was the note on the gift.

 _For when you make memories with my idiot brother, Yuu._

Guren and Shinya got her a new laptop. Sweet. Not that she needed one. Then again, Yuu was always raiding hers with the defense that her laptop's processor was better suited for games. She hugged them both very very tightly as a thank you. Something that surprised both grown ups, seeing as how their Shinoa wasn't the affectionate type. Or was she?

The rest gave her books and dresses and make-up kits. Things that didn't exactly sound like things she'd want, but were welcome all the same.

And now, it was Yuu's turn to give his birthday gift to Shinoa.

"Here, happy birthday, I hope you uh, like it," avoiding her gaze, he shoves the gift into her hand. Not really sure what else to do, he just stands there, hands in his pockets and nervous as hell.

"Aww. No heartfelt message?" Whines a tipsy Mitsuba.

"Don't pressure him, Mitsuba," mocks Guren.

"Yeah, look! The poor puppy's already shaking in his shoes," adds Kimizuki.

"Sh-shut up! Mika said I could convey the message through the gift so that's what I'm doing!" Yuu defends, his cheeks heating up.

"Of course you are, thank you, Yuu," Shinoa looks up and smiles at him gratefully. And it makes his heart melt, those eyes that he has wanted to see all day.

"Err, yeah. You're welcome," he says as he walks back to his seat. He notes that she doesn't open it right away, like all the other gifts, and instead holds it firmly in her right hand for the rest of the night.

Everything else, goes by like a blur. Even the opening of Christmas gifts didn't leave much of an impression on Yuu. All because he was preoccupied with thinking of what to say to Shinoa. Later that night, hopefully.

Though he does remember how everyone laughed when the boys simultaneously opened their gifts only to find pink underwear. Most of the girls even squealed and blushed in embarrassment.

Mika was head over heels happy when he opened the gift from Shinoa and Yuu. So much so that the blonde didn't bother opening any of his other gifts until later that night. All he did was thank Shinoa and Yuu and plop down on the couch. New book in hand. Do not disturb.

Yuu got a few books himself this year, which was always good. Kimizuki got him some socks, charming. Yoichi gave everyone bowties, which was weird, but sweet in a way. Mitsuba got him some gel for his bedhead, so pragmatic that girl. A brand new coat, courtesy of Mika, and a brand new katana, courtesy of Guren. Things that he was very very grateful for and was sure he would properly thank them all for, just not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, when his head wasn't being bogged down by his heart.

It was rare for him not to be partying all night like usual, and only now did he appreciate it. How nice it felt to step back a bit and just look at all those content, weird, or tipsy smiles. These idiots were going to have one hell of a hangover when they wake up tomorrow, and he was looking forward to laughing at them. Very much.

As midnight came, the members of his family started to pass out one by one either on the couch or the floor or some table or the stairs. Yuu is genuinely impressed with how they manage to sleep in those odd angles. He goes to the kitchen to get a glass of milk for his nerves. Something that he really should've done right off the bat.

"Where is she?" He murmurs to himself as he scans the rooms and sets down the now empty glass of calcium.

"If you're looking for Shinoa, she's at the balcony," Mika conveniently intervenes, half looking up at him and half reading his book. Not surprising that he wasn't passed out like the others. As expected of Mikaela.

"Thanks!"

That idiot. It was freezing outside and she still went. He hurriedly grabs the new coat Mika gave him and sprints to her room. He storms right in and opens the sliding doors that lead to the balcony.

There she was, basking in the light of the first Christmas full moon in years. And it takes his breath away, not the cold, or the moon, or his weary legs, her. Just her. She was leaning back on the railings, arms crossed together and cheeks buried in her scarf.

"Took you long enough," Shinoa finally says to him with a smile, her breath visible from the cold.

"Wha- were you waiting for me?" Yuu asks, confused.

"Oh Yuu, of course I was! Do you really expect me to put on this gift of yours without your help?" Shinoa teases him as she hovers the velvet box in between them.

"Idiot!" Yuu sighs as he tosses the coat straight onto the petite Hiiragi's face. "You should've texted me or at least put on a coat. It's below freezing point up here!" He scolds her, hands firmly on his sides.

"Such concern, Yuu-san. And after everything you said last night too," she teases. A giggle escapes her lips as his cheeks start to take on a pinkish hue. "Thank you for the coat," she adds as she pulls it around herself, "but you know, a hug is more effective in keeping the body warm," she chimes, a playful smile on her face.

"That a challenge?" Yuu perks up, his eyes coming to life.

"Take it how you want," she shrugs, leaning back on the railing.

"Fine," he engulfs her body in his with one smooth motion, Yuu's chest to Shinoa's back and his arms around her shoulders and waist protectively. He chuckles when he hears her gasp as he nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck.

"Y-yuu-san, quite bold tonight, are we?" She stutters a bit as she pats his head. Glad that he couldn't see how much she was blushing right now.

"You asked for it."

"I didn't ask. You just wanted it."

And then there was silence. But it wasn't awkward, or eerie, or bitter. It was reassuring, calming, and warm like a hug. Literally.

Shinoa was grateful. Partly for the warmth, but mostly for the source of it. Yuuichiro Hyakuya, her idiot, her best friend, her partner, and every damn thing in between. How pathetically in love she was.

Yuu was inwardly trembling, and he hoping that Shinoa didn't feel how hard his heart was beating in his chest right now. He didn't know what came over him when his body just dove right into a hug. It acted on its own, and he was grateful for it. All he could think of all day was Shinoa.

Shinoa. Shinoa. Shinoa.

And here she is, in his arms, where she belongs. In his mindset, at least. He loves how her hand weaves through his hair, how her body fits into his perfectly, and how her hair smells heavenly. As perfect as that moment should have been, there was still a problem, he had absolutely no idea what to say to her. Not a word. Nada. Nyet. Zip. Which is why he decides to improvise. That's what he's best at anyway.

"Do you like it, the gift?" He asks her, genuinely curious.

"I haven't actually opened it, but I'm sure that I'll like it," she claims.

"Seriously? How can you say that when you haven't even opened it? You've had it for hours and you didn't even take a peek?" Yuu voices out, very much surprised.

"If it's from you then I'll probably like it. Shinya-nii-san did say you had a knack for choosing gifts," she reasons, leaning into him as she does.

"Really? Then why don't you open it and see if I live up to your expectations?" He urges.

She responds with a sigh as she once again holds up the velvet box. It opens with a soft snap and there lies the most charming gold watch she's ever seen. Shinoa wasn't much of a watch person, or a bracelet person, so she was a bit confused as to why Yuu would give her something along those lines.

"So? Like it?" His nerves get the better of him when she doesn't reply as quickly as he asked. "Damn it, I should've looked harder," Yuu berates himself as he turns around and slumps into the railing, letting go of her body.

"Dummy, I love it!" She laughs at him and leans onto his back. I'm just not sure why you'd give me a watch of all things. I mean, I was only late that one time, she thought to herself.

"You do?" He turns around, her back now flat on his chest again. And when she looks up at his bright and happy face, she couldn't help but not care about why it was a watch anymore. If Yuu thought she'd like it, then as said before, she probably will.

"You'd think the laugh and and hug would have answered that for you," she counters sarcastically and gives him a sly smile.

"I could do without so much sass, Shinoa," he flicks her forehead, "and I'm glad you like it," he adds with a smile.

"But then, I wouldn't be Shinoa Hiiragi if I wasn't a sassy Shinoa Hiiragi, now would I?" She states, poking her tongue at him.

"I guess not," he admits with a bit of an eye roll.

"But why a watch though?" She asks suddenly, surprising herself with the question as well.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Look at the back," he says as he turns away to avoid her gaze. Shinoa could've sworn she saw his cheeks go pink.

She flips the watch and, " _For when my hand isn't there to hold yours_ ," she breathes out quietly. A warm smile adores her lips and she could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks. That's why.

Then the Hiiragi does something that Yuu totally saw coming, she explodes into a fit of giggles.

With tears of joy threatening to fall, she asks, "Did you really think of this line on your own or did Mika help you?" She mocks.

"Of course I thought of it! I'll have you know that I bought that watch all on my own this morning!" He says defensively, crossing his arms together with a, "Hmph!"

"But it's so cheesy!" She insists.

"Is not!" He counters.

"It so is and I'm not having this back and fort fight with you again," she places a finger on his lips to keep him from retaliating. "You know how cheesy this line is," she reminds Yuu, much to the latter's embarrassment.

"But it's sweet," she finally adds, gazing into his green orbs so she was sure that her gratitude would reach him. "Help me put it on?" She displays here usual playful smile. The one He's seen so many times and still makes his heart go lub-dub.

"Sure," he grins at her, finding renewed strength in the fact that Shinoa likes his gift. At least, he thinks she does. And even thought he was sweet. Yuu takes the watch from her hand and carefully places it around her wrist until he hears the click of the locking mechanism.

Yuu couldn't help but smile at the genuine look of satisfaction on Shinoa's face as she gazes at the watch. "Thank you," he hears her whisper softly.

"Though really, I'd prefer if your hand over the watch," she confesses, a sly grin on her face.

"That could be arranged," the Hyakuya grins at her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! This is probably the second to the last chapter. It was supposed to be the last one, but I got stuck on the last part. Lol. Anyway, thanks for all the support! This was supposed to be a oneshot or twoshot at most for Christmas. But it turned out to be a long and drawn out multi-chapter. Something that I didn't really plan, but was welcome all the same. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to some of them yet. I'll try to get to them soon. And sorry about any errors, I'll proofread them later. God speed!


	10. It's About Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari No Seraph or any character in this story.**

* * *

Everything just fell into place from there. He apologized, she forgave him. He confessed, she returned the gesture. He leaned in to kiss her, she leaned in but kissed his cheek instead.

Shinoa laughed at Yuu's obvious disappointment. Yuu groaned with annoyance, but hearing Shinoa laugh made his stomach drop just a bit and he felt a small smile make its way to his face. It wasn't fair that she had that much power over him. Guren never warned him about this kind of stuff happening when you fell in love. It really was weird. He kept thinking that until he ended up laughing along with her because wow, this girl just said she was in love with him too. Merry Christmas indeed.

Shinya, who was very conveniently present for the kiss, took a picture of them. He wasn't a fan of blackmail or anything, but whether the photo would be used for them or against them was entirely up to the two idiots. Their idiots, to be specific.

They make their way inside after their moment in their little bubble. Holding hands while walking and the whole cheesy deal. Everyone was,surprisingly, still asleep in their awkward positions when they walk down the stairs and into the living room. Mika was halfway through his first book already.

"Congratulations, Yuu and Shinoa. I see you've gotten past the stage of denial and skirting each other's feelings." The blonde said without really bothering to look at the slightly blushing pair, but the smile on his face showed how happy he really was for the.

"It's about time too," Guren adds as he walks into the room, a bottle of champagne in hand.

"Told you he'd say that line, time to pay up, Shigure," Goshi said at the raven haired second Lieutenant. Sayuri giggled beside her squad. "I'm happy for you guys." She told the new couple.

"Congrats, little sister and future little brother. Don't make children yet though, or I'll make sure to break all of Yuu's bones." Shinya said as he walked in, an innocent yet scary smile on his face, carrying wine glasses for everyone. Well, everyone that was awake anyway.

This made Yuu visibly nervous. Even more than he already was, that is.

"Don't be nervous, Yuu. Well, unless you're planning to do exactly what Shinya sa-"

"Of course not!' The Hyakuya protested, his face heating up. Making everyone else laugh.

"Good boy. Remember, always use protection and make sure Shinoa's-"

"GUREN!" The new couple screamed at him. It was going to be a long night. It got longer when their squad woke up and started threatening either Yuu and Shinoa with lines like, "If you hurt her/him, I'll knock you out with Mika's books. _All_ of them."

It was nearly morning when everybody decided to really hit the hay. After all the teasing, drinking and laughing of course. And Yuu getting the talk from both Guren and Shinya. He honestly didn't think he would have made it through all those conversations if Mika hadn't made him stay in place while the girls asked Shinoa how his confession went down. They all cooed when the youngest Hiiragi showed them her watch and the words engraved on its back.

Shinoa would occasionally give Yuu a knowing smile from the safety of the women surrounding her. It was meant to add to Yuu's torment, but instead, it somehow helped him hold his ground a little more. Funny how that works.

"Where's Yuu?" Shinoa asked no one in particular after everyone supposedly proceeded to their rooms.

"Rooftop, probably. Sorry about my idiot brother, he probably shouldn't have left you alone on your first night together and all." Mika told her. "He's probably just trying to mull things over or something."

"That sounds exactly like Yuu." Shinoa laughed a bit.

"Shinoa, please don't hurt my brother." Mika said as a bit of an afterthought as he was closing his room door. "I trust you enough not to do anything that'll hurt him too much, at least."

"I can't promise we won't fight. I mean, it is Yuu after all; I'll do my best though. I have no intention of losing your trust, Mika. You can count on it." She gave him a reassuring smile and a small wave before running to the rooftop.

For the first time in a long time, Mikaela felt his brother really was in good hands. He'd be able to sleep well knowing that his idiot was now also someone else's idiot.

"Did Guren and Shinya really scare you with their talk that much?" Shinoa asked him as she made her way up to him. It was really cold and Yuu didn't even have a coat or even a scarf.

"Shinoa!" He was startled to say the least, but not enough to make him fall off the roof. This was his thinking spot after all. "Here, give me your hand."

"Thank you," Shinoa said as she sat in front of him. Yuu almost automatically wrapped his arms around her and pulled the little Hiiragi closer to himself.

"I've been thinking," he started.

"I didn't know you did that." Shinoa teased.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. So, what's gotten you to do something you rarely do?"

"You." He said without missing so much as a beat.

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that." Shinoa told him. Her heart was bursting inside her chest from what he said but she refused to show it. She had to stay cool. Albeit failing quite a bit.

"Are we a couple now? Like officially?" Yuu asked with a serious tone as he looked into her eyes.

"I'd be disappointed if we weren't." She answered with a smile.

"But you avoided our kiss earlier!" He said in a hurried tone. His eyes showed how anxious he actually was. Yuu looked like a pouting baby. "And you-"

Shinoa shut him up with a kiss. A real one this time. On the lips. Chapped, warm and blueberry cheesecake. Soft, lush and red velvet cake. Neither could explain the surge of electricity going through their bodies. Neither particularly cared to at the moment, since they were quite obviously having too much fun kissing each other breathless. Yuu smiled into their kiss and Shinoa felt like a big burden was lifted off of both their shoulders as she smile back.

"I was messing with you, idiot." She said after they catch their breath. Then she smiled at him. The kind that was rare, soft, and reassuring, but still Shinoa. "But I can't believe that's what you've been sulking about," she started to laugh a bit.

"Wow." Yuu said, still dazed.

"Yeah. Wow too."

"No, I meant wow as in wow I'm really in love with you and I just want to kiss you again." Yuu smiled sheepishly.

Shinoa laughed. "Of course you do, I'm irresistible after all."

"I love you," he smiled at her with his best smile.

"I love you too," she smiled at him as they leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah. Hi. Long overdue. Sorry about that. I literally just typed this all out tonight. I said I'd update it on the one year mark, but that didn't happen. I tried to over the months, but I guess it just really came down to me making myself come up with things to write while sitting in front of my laptop and re-watching romcoms and listening to songs. I feel happy and sad that I've finished this. I guess that's because it's the first multi-chapter fic that I've actually finished. I re-read all the previous chapters and noticed a lot of mistakes and amateur moves. Sorry about those. Unfortunately, I dont' really have the time to make them right. I just really miss this pairing and wish that there were more stories about them. Preferably fluffy ones. Lol. Anyway, thanks for sticking with Yuu and Shinoa until the end. Thank you for reading, and as always, God speed!


End file.
